


Let It Shine

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 PROMPT #007: Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Shine

Tommy stepped inside Adam’s house and looked around. Adam had let him in, but was nowhere to be seen. Tommy walked further inside, calling for Adam.

Finally he heard some noise in one of the bedrooms and recognized the song.

“20th Century Boy? Really? Is this your idea for Halloween this year?”

Tommy turned around the corner and stopped in his tracks. Adam was standing there, dressed in something shiny and covered in tones of glitter. Tommy grinned.

“I thought glitter’s dead?”

Adam laughed while he threw some glitter over Tommy.

“I guess it’s time for a glamorous comeback, Glitterbaby!”


End file.
